


Stress Cuddles Can Be Nice

by stormyghosts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Overwhelmed, Panic, Really fluffy, School, Stress, Synesthesia, honestly me too, idk noises and Sam gets overwhelmed so uhhhhhh, not much to tag, seriously like it's just an original story, trust me guys, uhhhhhh triggering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyghosts/pseuds/stormyghosts
Summary: Sam has synesthesia and Mike is a supportive boyfriend during finals~----~Just a short fluffy oneshot between my two characters and me putting my synesthesia onto Sam in order to express my discomfort when I have to do huge essays I hate during finals





	Stress Cuddles Can Be Nice

The dim light of the desk light shone as the light buzzing of the small electric fan in the corner of the room hummed. The noise emitting from both objects along with heavy breathing filled the small dorm room. Everything, even the bee yellow chirp of the fans hum, was better than the paper sitting in front of Sam. Even the essay's subject put a sour taste of green apples in his mouth. It was overwhelming. The colours and the taste, he did not like it at all. And it was quite obvious from the sound being produced from his mouth that Mike could hear all the way in the kitchen.

It wasn't easy to get under Sam's skin. Only little things bothered him, and certain things. Like if Mike had crunched on a pickle to loudly or the fans weird cricket hum got to load in the summer. But not much, so when Mike heard his groan he knew something was up. And that something was his final paper.

A soft knock could be heard on Sam's closed door.

"Is everything all right in there Sam?"

"It's all yellow, bumble bee yellow, bird chirps. Too much"

"Do you need me to come in?"

"Yes. Yes please."

Mike turned the doorknob and opened the door. There Sam was hunched over his paper, tears threatening to leak out of his brown eyes.

"Can I touch you?"

Sam didn't reply, and mike took it as a sign to come closer and comfort him as he could.

"Sam, can I touch you?"

"Yes". His voice cracked, tears starting to leak from his pretty eyes. Mike took the opportunity and lead Sam over to their shared bed. With Sam still in his arms he laid down with him awkwardly until they both got situated and he was able to take his fingers through Sam's hair while holding him and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"It's okay if you don't finish the paper now, it's not due until Wednesday. And last I checked that was in 4 days."

"I.. I know b-but I can't not finish it. I get clamy and all pine green. Nauseas."

"I know, it's fine. Listen to me your okay, and it'll all be fine."

Mike looked down at Sam smiling trying to get a small smile out of him, even if it was just a ghost of one. But he just buried his face into the crook of his neck where shirt and skin meet. Mike sighed and continued rubbing circles into Sam's back and stroking his hair. He enjoyed these moments. Intimate. Or as Sam would say deep velvety red. The only part he didn't like was Sam stressing himself out to the point of a panic attack.

Mike kissed the top of Sam's head and pulled the duvet over both of them in their embraced position.

"What are you doin'?" Sam muffled into Mike's shirt.

"Pulling the covers up to take a nap, you need the sleep." Sam said nothing but instead nestled closer into Mike and squeezed him. Only a few minutes passed as a slow hum of a dim light filled the room, the fan being forgotten and turned off a little bit before Mike had come in.

"These stress cuddles are nice you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"They're like a deep velvet but also a mint greenish blue. They're nice"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think they're nice too, and I think you're just as nice as they are." Mike kissed the top of Sam's head once more and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, self projecting onto my OCs because synesthesia is some McFucking bullshit sometimes? It's more likely than you'd think. Seriously tho, synesthesia is a fucking pain in the ass and I hate essays sometimes. But yeah hope you liked this venty type thing with my characters. If you liked it check out my other works and leave a comment ya assholes, I wanna hear from you! Bye!


End file.
